


The Curse

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: Gemma has been cursed by a witch and winds up on Dean's doorstep for help.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean and Gemma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

She knocked on the door, knowing what she was about to do was fucked-up, but she didn’t care. She needed help and Dean was a man who could handle the fucked-up shit of the world without a problem. She also knew he was the only one who could do what she needed. “Gemma?” he opened the door looking her over for injuries, a hunter habit long engrained in him. He noted the purple circles under her eyes and the disheveled look of her messy hair and sloppy clothing. She was usually so well pulled together that he was surprised to see her like this. “I’m fine. No, I’m not fine. I’m completely fucked up, but I’m not hurt. I knew you were in the area. Wasn’t hard to find you with only two motels nearby. If you’re working a case, I can go” she said. “Come in. Just finished and was trolling the web looking for another one” he stepped back for her to pass through. She stepped inside and looked around. One crappy bed, crappy table with matching crappy chairs, typical motel room for a hunter. She knew them well, having spent most of her last fifteen years in them. 

He picked up the fifth of whiskey he’d just opened and passed it to her. She took a long swallow and passed it back. “What’s up?” he asked taking a seat at the table. “No Sam?” she asked looking around the room awkwardly. “He’s with on a Sam-cation this week. Spirit walk or some shit.” he answered. She let out a sigh and said “Good. That makes this easier.” He raised his eyebrows and tried again, “What’s the problem?” She appreciated that he was always so direct. “I trust you, Dean” she said. “You don’t even like me” he laughed. “I don’t have to like you to know that I can trust you to get the job done” she reached out for the bottle again and took another big swallow. He nodded, appreciating her directness. They didn’t get along exceptionally well, but they did respect each other and occasionally worked cases together. “What’s the case?” he asked. “I am” she said, forcing herself to keep eye-contact. “I need you to fuck me, Dean” she said. 

He almost spit out the whiskey in his mouth. “You want me to fuck you?” he sputtered. “No. I need you to fuck me” she sighed. “Wanna explain that?” he asked. “Witch cursed me on a hunt almost seven months back. Killed her before I knew I was cursed. Haven’t been able to find a way to break it” she said. “Not seeing where the fucking comes in” he chuckled. “Whatever she did affects me on a sexual level. I’ve been climbing the walls. Tried handling it myself, tried picking up men, women, even had some threesomes for good measure. I cannot satisfy this need and it’s keeping me from hunting. Jesus, I can barely even drive from lack of sleep,” she sat on the edge of the bed defeated. A wicked grin slowly spread across his face, “So, you think that I’ll be able to satisfy you or maybe break the curse with a good fucking?” She didn’t return his smile. “I’ve been to see witches, a shaman, psychics, a hoodoo priestess, you name it, I’ve tried it, but the only thing that gets me close …is when I think about you while I masturbate. Coming here and telling you this, asking for…this is difficult for me. I’m embarrassed and angry and I need to have a fucking orgasm so I can sleep, Dean!” she said, eyes filling up with tears. “Oh, hey, I’m sorry. I’m an asshole. Please, don’t be embarrassed” he said setting the whiskey on the table and leaning forward in his chair, resting his forearms on his legs. 

When she didn’t respond he sat up and said, “Okay, let’s work the case. Got us a dead witch, in theory if the cursed party kills the witch, the curse breaks. Clearly that isn’t always the case. How did you land on me? I’m not being a dickhead, it might help, though, to know why” he said. “Like I said, I tried a more traditional route picking up a couple of one-night stands and such. When that didn’t work, I bought a bunch of toys and hunkered down. Thought maybe if I worked hard enough at it…I went down the porn rabbit hole…some things can never be unseen, man. Then, well you know how it goes, your mind starts drifting and you crept into my thoughts. I was so close! Then, nothing. You have no idea how difficult it is for me right now, sitting here with you so close” she confessed crossing her legs, which only made her pussy throb intensely. “Look, if this is too weird for you, I’ll figure something out” she said standing up. “Hey! I never said I wasn’t going to do it. We just need to talk out the details of your case first. Besides, it’s not like I haven’t had sexy thoughts about you too” he smiled. “You really haven’t had an orgasm in almost seven months?” he asked with a look of horrified confusion on his face. She just sighed and looked at her hands in her lap.

He stood and took her hands pulling her to her feet. He stood almost a foot taller than her 5’2” frame, making her feel tiny. He brushed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at her. “You’re sure?” he asked. “Dean, please! If I were sick and needed medicine, wouldn’t give it to me?” she almost shouted, hands reaching out to fist in his shirt. He was surprised at the outburst, but he understood how it felt to be desperate for an end to something. He dipped his head and brushed against her lips, making her moan. He knew he shouldn’t be turned on by her, not when she was under a fucking spell, but he couldn’t help it. He grasped her head in his hands and took her lips, hard and fast, letting her go only long enough to say, “I’m gonna make you cum as fast as I can. No teasing. Okay?” She was pulling at his shirt, “Yes! I need you, Dean!” He tugged his shirt over his head and pushed her back on the bed. He dropped to his knees and took off her shoes, jeans and panties. He lay before him, naked from the waist down, her hand cupping her sex, trying to find relief. He pulled her hand away and stuffed his face into her, finding and sucking her clit as he shoved two fingers into her sopping wet pussy. “FUCK! DEAN! YES!” she screamed cumming on his tongue and fingers. He continued sucking and pumping his fingers until she came a second time, just minutes later. “Holy shit, Gem!” he said coming up for air. “That was soooo good” she sighed. “I’m glad I could help” he smiled and lifted to sit on the bed. “You still gotta fuck me, Dean” she said quickly scurrying to her knees. “I thought you were feeling better” he said. “Dean…please” she pleaded, pulling her shirt over her head, and unhooking her bra. He’d seen her in form fitting clothes in the past and had a pretty good idea of what she’d look like naked, but this was fucking incredible. Her full breasts settled on her chest, nipples hard as diamonds, begging for his tongue to explore them. “I want more, Dean. Can I have more?” she asked crawling up the bed and settling against the pillows. 

He stood to finish undressing as he watched her sink two fingers into her pussy, trying again to make herself cum. He fisted his cock, gently stroking. She was just about salivating at the sight of him. “It’s bigger than I’d expected” she whispered in awe. “Bigger than your toys?” he chuckled climbing over her and settling between her legs. “Bigger than anything I’ve ever had in my pussy” she gasped, feeling him at her entrance. He thrust into her in one long move and felt her pussy spasming around him. “Fuck, baby. Cumming again already? So fucking sexy” he growled. He lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder and settled on his knees so he could touch her while he fucked her pussy. He held her leg tightly in one hand and thumbed her clit with the other. She was a mess, screaming and thrashing as orgasm after orgasm crashed through her. “Vampire, witch, wendigo, aaaah fuck…shifter, werewolf, leviathan, djinn, demon” he rattled off as many monsters as he could, trying to delay his orgasm as her pussy squeezed him tighter than anything he’d ever felt before. “One more. You can do one more” he said, picking up his pace as he dropped her leg and fell to her chest, fucking her so hard they were close to breaking the bed. “Fuck, Dean, you’re fucking me sooooo gooood!” she cried as her pussy clamped down on him in a spastic rhythm. “Gem! I’m…I’m cumming with you!” he shouted as he lost himself in her. 

His arms turned to jelly and he dropped onto her, cock still twitching inside of her. “I’m sorry” he gasped. “I wanted to go longer. You just feel so damned good” he panted in her ear. “Mmmmm, I’ve not felt this good since…I’ve never felt this good” she realized and lifted her hands to stroke his back. “Same” he agreed. “Were you rattling off monster stats?” she asked. “Some guys use baseball stats to delay orgasm. I used what I know” he chuckled and shifted, slipping from her. She felt the loss immediately and wanted him back, wanted him to fill her up and keep her filled with his big, thick cock. “It’s okay” he said, sensing her tension build, “I’m not going anywhere. Just need to recharge.”  
She rolled over to grab her small backpack from the floor and fished out her phone. “What are you doing?” he asked. “GrubHub. Gonna need food and drinks for the level of sexin’ I need. What do you want?” she asked. “Tacos. I could murder some tacos” he said. Ten minutes later the food was ordered, and Dean’s fingers were buried in Gemma’s pussy again.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean spoke with a mouth full of taco, “So, how’s your pussy feeling now?” She laughed so hard that she almost shot lemonade from her nose. She wasn’t used to Dean making her laugh. Generally, he was actively hunting a monster, actively driving her batshit or actively someplace else. “My pussy is happily waiting for more attention, thank you for asking” she said. “I know a pretty powerful witch. She might be able to help” he suggested. She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out, “Tired of me already?” “No, no no no no. BUT we can’t hole up in this room for the rest of eternity” he said. “Sure we can. There’s GrubHub, Slice, goPuff, shit, even supermarkets and liquor stores deliver now” she laughed. He watched her clear away her garbage and walk around the room naked. He was surprised that they hadn’t argued since her arrival. Hadn’t gotten on each other’s nerves in the slightest. She was stunning. Long dark hair spilling down to her waist, curves for days, full breasts, and she was tiny enough to pick up with one arm and toss onto the bed. “That hair is gonna get you killed” he said. “My hair?” she asked turning around to look in the mirror. “It’s too long for hunting. I keep telling Sam the same thing. Guy thinks he’s in a grunge band or something” he said. She frowned and ran her fingers though it. “Maybe you’re right” she said softly. “Oh, hey, don’t listen to me. I’m just doing that dickhead thing again” he said stuffing his wrappers into the paper delivery bag. He watched her pile it on top of her head and secure it with a hair tie as she walked toward the bathroom. “You should call Rowena” she said just before closing the door.

He decided to join her when he heard the shower running. “Hi” she smiled as he stepped in behind her. “Hi” he smiled back, “Rowena will be here tomorrow morning. I’ve called the front desk and booked another night so we have a place to work.” She nodded and thanked him passing the soap to him, “I’m finished.” He held her arm to stop her from leaving the shower. “I’m sorry if I upset you. I don’t think before I say shit” he said. “Oh, the hair? It’s fine” she said. “Well, something isn’t fine” he replied letting her arm go to soap himself up. “You just made me realize this curse could mean I never hunt again. Unless we get rid of it” she said. “How did you get that from hair?” he asked. She sighed, “I should cut my hair to make hunting safer…hunting I might not be able to do anymore. Not a big leap, Dean.” She stepped out of the shower and heard him mumble about big leaps under his breath. “When you’re done bitching, I’ve got a better use for that mouth of yours” she said and left him to finish alone.

He strolled in from the shower still wet and naked and with his cock hard as stone. “I am ready to service you!” he declared to an empty room. “What the fuck?” he said realizing he was alone. Just then, the door flew open and she came in with a small duffel. “I thought you’d left” he said, brows furrowed together. “I was getting my stuff from the car. Borrowed a shirt, hope that’s ok?” she asked. She was in his blue flannel and likely nothing else under it. “Yeah, sure” he said. “Hey, come here” he smiled. She went to him, unbuttoning she shirt. “Leave it on” he said, stilling her hands with his. Dean cupped her face and kissed her deeply, tongue searching and licking. She moaned, body pressing into him, silently begging for more. He pulled back and looked at her. “Still climbing the walls?” he chuckled. “It still feels like I have no control over my body. I had to force myself to get my bag from the car” she laughed lightly as her hands spread out over his hard chest, “It was difficult for me to leave you.” “Let’s try something a little different” he suggested, reaching into the flannel to cup her breasts, thumbs grazing her nipples. Her whole body shook as bolts of pleasure shot through her. “Maybe if we play a little rough, delay your orgasm a bit, it’ll be bigger and you can rest” he pinches her nipples between his fingers, making her cry. “Will you try it?” he asked. “Yes, fuck yes” she sighed as his hands left her body. 

He stepped to the bedside table and clicked off the lamp and said, “Some things are better in the dark.” She played with the hem of the shirt with her fingers, “Dean?” “Hmm? On the bed” he guided her with his hand on her back. “Treat me like a slut” she grinned. The breath almost left his body at her words. His cock throbbed painfully as he ordered her onto her hands and knees. She followed his orders and felt him climbing up beside her. He slipped his fingers into her hair, fisting it and tugging her head back. “So, you’re a slut, are you? We’ll see how slutty you really are” he laughed, his other hand lifting the hem of the shirt over her bare ass. His big hand caressed her skin gently, while he pulled her hair tightly in his other hand. She moaned, back dipping as her ass lifted higher. “You’re a good slut, aren’t you?” he said softly, just before landing a hard blow to her plump skin. She cried out as her upper body dropped to the bed, forcing him to let her hair go. She felt his fingers dancing on her reddening skin, slipping into her ass cheeks to touch her puckering hole. “Dean!” she yelped, feeling her pussy quiver. “Want that?” he asked. “I’m gonna cum” she warned. “Already? I’ve hardly touched you” he said in awe as he pulled his hand away and landed another blow. “You’re a good girl for telling me” he cooed into her ear. “I’m gonna eat your ass for that. Don’t cum unless you have permission” he warned. 

He shifted behind her and licked her from her pussy all the way up, circling her rim with his tongue. She moaned loudly, pushing herself back at his face. He kept his tongue light and quick. He wanted her to feel pleasure but wanted to draw this out as much as possible. Dean alternated between using his tongue and teeth until she was screaming at him to let her cum. “Over” he said patting her gently until she rolled to her back, legs spread wide open for him. He saw her clit swollen and needy, saw her pussy dripping. He didn’t think he could keep her from orgasming at even the slightest touch, so he decided to let her have one. He settled himself in, smelling her sweetness, nose barely brushing her. Without warning he turned his face and sunk his teeth into her thigh. “FUCK DEAN!” she screamed, her hands flying to down to touch herself. “NO! Hands above your head or I’ll tie you down” he growled. She did as ordered and laid her arms above her head. She was an incredible sight, stretched out in his shirt and writhing with need, breasts peaked with rock hard nipples, her full mouth pleading with him to touch her. “Please, Dean! If you won’t let me cum, then let me make you cum. Let me suck your cock” she pleaded with him. He was struggling. She’d come to him in tears, ashamed and begging for help. While he was taking pleasure in the things they were doing, the focus had to be on Gemma and what she needed. “Focus, Dean” he whispered to himself, thrusting his cock into the bed for whatever temporary relief the pressure could bring. He slapped his hand gently on her pussy and watched her body shake violently. She loved it. “Again, please, Dean! Again!” she begged. “Cum for me, baby” he cooed as he slapped her pussy harder, right on her clit. Her hips shot up from the bed as she let loose a torrent of foul language as the orgasm rocked her. He latched his lips to her, sucking her through it, lapping up everything. 

Gemma’s hips finally fell back to the mattress, her body still shaking. Dean watched as her breasts jiggled fetchingly. That was his next mission. He crept up her body settling himself at her side. “Dean. That was” she started, but he shushed her by running his tongue over one painfully hard nipple. “Oh!” she gasped as he sunk his teeth into her. He suckled and nibbled and licked her until she was again begging for release. “You’re such a good little slut, aren’t you?” he chuckled. “Yes. I’ll do anything you want” she panted. “I bet you would. I bet you’d let me open that door and let strangers walk in here and fuck you, wouldn’t you?” he asked moving to her other breast. “I’ll do anything, Dean, as long as you’re here with me” her words gushing out, slamming into him hard. As long as he was here with her? What did she mean by that, he wondered? He shook the thought from his mind and lifted her leg over his hip so he had a clear view and ordered her to touch herself. “Dean, I can’t cum that way” she reminded him. “Be a good slut and do as you’re told” he demanded, fingers pressing hard into her thigh. She lowered a shaky hand to her dripping sex. “Circle your clit with your fingers” he directed. She did, moaning his name, reaching her free hand to find his cock. “No, baby, this isn’t about me” he pulled her hand away and rested it on her breast, where she fondled her nipple. “You are the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. Such a good little slut” he murmured in her ear. “I wish I could have seen you fucking those other people, trying to get yourself off. Tell me about the threesomes” he whispered. “Oh, Dean, fuck!” she whimpered. “Tell me” he demanded, fingers again digging into her thigh. “There were two! First time was with a husband and wife” she said, “oooooh fuck, she rode my face while he fucked me. Dean, please, I need it” she pleaded. “Tell me more” he said, cock painful screaming at him. He could see her struggling to concentrate and waited for her to rally. “The next time was with two men. They took turns fucking me” she said, voice shaking. She was close, he could see it. “Did you like getting fucked while someone watched?” he asked hoping to help her along. “Yeees” she shivered. “Do you want that? Do you want someone to watch us?” he went on. “I want everything with you. I’ve wanted it all for so long. FUCK, DEAN!” she cried out as her body finally gave in, releasing her orgasm. “That’s a good girl, keep going, ride it out” he murmured as he watched her fuck herself with her fingers until she stopped shaking. 

“Come on, let’s get you some sleep” he smiled tugging her towards the top of the bed. “No. I’m not done, Dean. Open the curtains and fuck me” she demanded. “What? Are you serious?” he stammered. “You wanted a slut, you’ve got a slut. Open the curtains and fuck me, Dean or I’m going to drag the next man to walk by in here and make you watch while HE fucks me” she sneered. “Holy shit, okay, okay” he chuckled nervously excited as he hopped off the bed and opened the curtains. “Lights on” she said, watching him move quickly, his cock bouncing with his movements. It was almost 3:15 in the morning, which meant anyone out and about was likely not going to be upset about stumbling by their window. “On you knees then, slut” he ordered. She grinned loving that he was down for this game. She rolled to her knees, dropping his shirt from her shoulders so that she was completely naked when she faced the window. Dean positioned himself and sunk deep into her. “Lift up. If you want to be seen, let them see all of you” he smacked her ass hard. She lifted from her hands and leaned her back to his chest. He took his time, fucking her gently, wanting to draw this out for her. It wasn’t long before a car pulled up one space over from Dean’s. “Oh shit” she gasped as the man and woman climbed out and walked by. The man glanced in and stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing the woman’s arm. From how she was dressed, it was clear that she was a hooker. She grinned and wrapped her body around the man as he watched Dean pick up the pace and fuck into Gemma with more force. “Look at them watching you get fucked, baby. You’re body on display for them” he whispered in her ear. She was cumming hard on his cock as the woman reached down to the man’s crotch. Gemma couldn’t see below the edge of the window frame, but she knew when the woman started stroking him. “Fuck, Dean. Thank you” she moaned as she slowly inched her way back down from ecstasy. “Thanks? You’re thanking me? You come here begging for me to take your body and you’re the one thanking me? I’ve wanted you for years, baby. This is more than any dream I could ever imagine” he was now thrusting so hard that his skin slapped hard against hers. They watched the woman drop below the window. “Look at that, our new friend is getting his dick sucked while you’re getting you pussy fucked” he chuckled, slamming into her harder. 

“Fuuuuuck” she cried out, reaching back to his neck. He held on as long as possible before finally shouting “Baby, I’m cumming. I can’t stop it.” “Give it to me! Make me take it!” she said pushing her ass back to meet his thrusts. He let loose pulse after pulse of himself into her until he was empty. His face dropped to her shoulder, teeth sinking into her flesh. He wrapped his arms around her waist, “Wanna watch them finish?” he asked. “No. I’m done with them” she sighed. He pulled himself from her and walked naked to the window and gave the guy a thumbs up before closing the curtains and flipping off the light. 

She snuggled into his body as he pulled the blankets over them. “I do like you. I’ve always liked you” she whispered as Dean held her close. Before he could respond, she fell into a deeper sleep than she’d had in half a year. He’d had a lot of sex over the years and none of it came close to even five minutes of what he’d experienced tonight with Gemma. She’d said things tonight that were whirling around in his head but he shoved it all away and slipped deeper into the blankets with her. He was going to enjoy for as long as it lasted. She’d come to remember her true feelings for him and he’d be left in the dust. But for now, he could enjoy the silkiness of her skin against his and the delicate snore coming from her pretty face.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was happily woken up with sensation of warm lips and a hot tongue stroking his cock. “I’ve never woken up to this before” he sighed as his fingers slipping through her hair. She let him go with a gentle pop, “No? Not in all of your sexcapades?” He shook his head, “No. I’m a very light sleeper but you seem to have knocked me out. What time is it?” “Early” she said and ran her tongue over the thick vein stretching along the underside of his cock. He felt himself pulse in her hand. How could he be this hard again after what they’d already done? “Fuck, I need to be inside you” he moaned. “Soon” she promised and suckled his tip, swirling her tongue around it. “Now” he growled and reached down to hold her arms and tugged her up. Laughing she complied and rested over him, shifting her hips to slide her wet pussy over his length. “In. Now” he said, pushing his hips up for emphasis. “Hey, I thought I was the one with the overactive sex drive” she gasped lifting so he could line himself with her. “Down” he ordered. “Grumpy is sexy on you” she sighed as she sank onto him. “This is the most incredible feeling, your wet heat surrounding me” he moaned. She was quickly overcome with animalistic desire and found herself riding him harder than she’d ever ridden a man before. “That’s it, baby. Take what you need” he encouraged as her hands fell to his chest, giving her more leverage. Her hair spilled over her shoulders, blanketing her in a silky black curtain. Dean watched her pussy swallow up his cock, “Look, baby. Look what you’re doing to my cock.” She dropped her head and saw how wet his dick was, so slippery with her slick. “Dean, help me” she pleaded, her eyes locking on his. He quickly sat up and settled her into his lap, staying firmly planted inside her heat. He held her ass in his hands and thrust into her as she clung to his shoulders, bellies pressed together. “Dean, please, more, I need more of you, YES LIKE THAT!” she cried out as he slipped his fingers between them and found her aching clit. She was squirting all over him, screaming and shaking as he plunged himself even deeper. He couldn’t hold himself back and followed her into bliss, thrusting a few more times until he was drained. “What the fuck?” she said looking down at the mess she’d made. “Never made a woman squirt before” he grinned, reaching up to cup her face. “Is that what just happened?” she chuckled. “Mmhmm” he said, running his thumb over her bottom lip. 

She watched his face cloud over. She’d seen this before, when he was worried about Sam or when a particular piece of a case puzzled him. “What is it?” she asked. He shook his head free of whatever was going on and smiled, “Nothing. Just looking at you.” His kiss was different than the other times he’d kissed her since she showed up on his doorstep. It was tender, careful and a little bit sad. She pulled back quickly and searched his eyes. “You’re saying goodbye, aren’t you?” she asked. “We need to get cleaned up and air this room out before Rowena gets here” he smiled and shifted her from his lap to the bed. She watched him walk to the bathroom and close the door.   
By the time he finished showering, Gemma had opened the room to let in fresh air and was putting fresh sheets on the bed. “My turn” she smiled and slipped by Dean to shower. He wanted to grab her, to throw her on the bed, to kiss her until she could read his thoughts, until she knew everything. Instead, he picked up his phone and dialed. “Rowena. Are you close?” 

**

“Alright, you two sit and tell me everything” Rowena said as she took a seat at the table. She listened intently as Gemma and Dean gave her the PG rated version of events. “Who was the witch?” she asked Gemma. “A woman by the name of Lorna. I don’t know her last name” Gemma answered. Rowena nodded, “I see. Nasty woman, that one, however, I’m not detecting a curse on either of you. Did she cast a spell? Throw anything at you, maybe?” Rowena asked. “No. What do you mean, there is no curse? What is happening to me?” Gemma asked standing up to pace the floor. “You’ve searched for hex bags, right?” Dean asked. Gemma whirled on him, “YES, DEAN! I searched for hex bags. I’m not new at this hunting thing, you know. I even got a new car to start fresh in case I missed a hex bag. I don’t have a home, so it’s not like I could have overlooked on there. Only so many places to look!” Dean reached out his hand as she paced in front of him and held her wrist to still her. “Sorry. I’m sorry” she sighed and sat next to him on the bed. “Think carefully, my dear. What happened at her house that night?” Rowena prodded. “I bust through the door and lopped off her head before she could do anything more than scream. She fell and…” Gemma quieted, thinking it through. “And?” Rowena prompted. “She was working on something. The table was covered with bottles and herbs and other crap. Some of it spilled” she said. “Alright, that’s good news. Now I have a place to start. You’ve likely inhaled or touched something” she smiled. “Dean, won’t you get us some tea, please?” she asked sweetly. “Tea?” he asked tearing his eyes from Gemma to look at the tiny woman in the way too fancy dress. “Yes, Dean. Tea” she repeated. “Yeah, sure. You can trust her, Gem. She knows I’ll kill her if she tries anything shady” he got up and left, giving Gemma a long look before he closed the door. 

“Really. I’ve done so much for him AND his brother…you know, I really enjoyed when he lost his memory. He was so pleasant” Rowena sighed. “Now that he’s gone, I’ve got some personal questions for you” she said opening her bag and pulling out vials of colorful liquids. “Have you and Dean ever copulated before last night?” she asked. “Uh, no. Never” Gemma replied. “Mmhmm and did you smell roses or evergreen the night you met Lorna?” Rowena asked. “Yes, both I think” she answered. “Have you ever had romantic feelings for Dean? Please be honest” Rowena asked. Gemma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I…” she started but froze when Dean opened the door at that moment and said “You, what?”

“Come sit, I’ve got good news” Rowena said. Dean handed her a bottle of iced tea. “This is not tea” she sighed. “Want me to microwave it?” he offered. She grimaced, “No. Thank you.” Dean sat on the bed and said “Okay, so what’s the good news?” Rowena smiled and clasped her hands together, “The good news is that this is a love spell.” “Can’t be. Love spells require one person to continue taking a potion or it stops working” Dean said. “The very brief history of the love spell is simple. If one or more parties is truly in love, it will simply draw one to the other. If neither party is in love, it will simply cause an obsession which will fade if a potion isn’t continually consumed to maintain it. In this case, Gemma was exposed to a potion and it was enough to trigger the series of events leading to us sitting here now. That tells me that there are some immensely powerful feelings in at least one of you. Typically, the person who holds the stronger feelings is where the other party is drawn. In this case, Gemma was drawn to you, Dean” Rowena smiled and pointed a perfectly manicured finger at him. Dean raised his eyebrows and pulled a Sam-worthy bitch face, “Come again, Red?” Rowena chirped a giggle and said “Dean Winchester, you are a very handsome and capable man, but oftentimes you are exceptionally thick. Gemma was drawn to you because YOU are truly in love with her. That’s not to say that our Gemma doesn’t also have feelings for you, but you, my dear, have been longing for her for some time now, I think. Now then. I’m leaving you with something to counteract the spell. It will simply return Gemma’s hormones back to normal.” Gemma nodded and Dean said, “Thanks, Rowena.” She smiled and said “You’re very welcome, Dean. Gemma, it was lovely to meet you and I’m sure our paths will cross again in the future. Just, please don’t hunt me. I’m a fairly good witch, now.” Dean walked Rowena out and came back to find Gemma holding the vial of pink liquid in her hand. 

“Down the hatch” he shrugged closing the door. “I don’t want to” she whispered. “What? Gem, you have to” he said. “Do you love me, Dean?” she asked, voice shaking. “Gemma, I…just take the fucking potion!” he shouted. “Dean I can’t take it. I can’t” she sobbed. “You can’t function like this. You can’t be a slave to feelings that aren’t yours” he said grasping her arms tightly. “I don’t want to lose this” she fell into his chest weeping. “You asked me last night if would give you medicine if I had it and now I do. It’s right here, Gemma. You have to take it, baby” he held her tightly in his arms. His heart was breaking but he couldn’t let her throw herself away for something she didn’t truly feel. He pulled himself back and took the vial from her hand. She watched him through her tears as he uncorked it and lifted it to her lips. “Drink it, Gem. Please, for me” he pleaded. She opened her lips and let him pour it in. Dean threw the vial across the room where it shattered against the wall. 

She watched him pick up his duffel and stuff his clothes into it. “You’re leaving?” she asked, voice almost a whisper. “Did it work?” he asked, not looking at her. “I don’t want to jump your bones, if that’s what you mean” she shrugged. “Yep, that’s what I mean” he sighed. “You’ve got the room till tomorrow at ten” he picked up his duffel and stepped towards the door, stopping when heard her hiss and turned to find her on the floor. He dropped the bag and dug around till he found the first aid kit. “I’m fine” she said sucking the small bead of blood from her finger while she gathered shards of glass from the floor. He kneeled next to her and pulled her finger from her lips. She watched as he cleaned it and wrapped it snug in a band-aid. Dean reached for the small trash can and held it out for her to dump the glass she held into it then carefully felt around on the floor and picked any other pieces he could find. “I love you, too” she whispered. “No, Gem, you can’t. I’m a fucking mess” he sighed. “We’re hunters. We wouldn’t BE hunters if we weren’t a mess. Kinda comes with the territory” she said reaching out to cup his face in her hand. “Gem, please don’t” he asked, eyes sad and pleading. She’d seem him in pain, angry, rageful, playful and as of last night, she’d seen him filled with lust. What she was seeing now was new. She was seeing Dean with a broken heart and it was destroying her. “I love you, Dean Winchester. I don’t need you to say it back to me because I already know…I can see it in your face. I love you and I think that’s why it was so difficult for me to come to you last night. This scares me, Dean. Don’t leave me to love you alone” she ended in a whisper. 

His eyes lifted to hers and he saw honesty there and love and pain and joy. He felt those things inside himself and it terrified him. He did not want to be alone in this either and he knew then that he would never be able to walk away from her. She watched the cloud lift from his eyes and smiled at him, “Good decision, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd love to hear from you, so please leave comments!


End file.
